poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure/Transcript
This is a transcript for the remake version of Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure Prologue (One day at the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Zazu waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They should be here. * Timmy Turner: Don't worry Rabbit, Olive is getting right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Genius kid on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Cosmo: Sure you would, Zazu. * Eeyore: So where’s Olive and the DigiDestined now? * Piglet: Well Eeyore, I think I see them coming now. (Then Olive, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Olive Doyle: Hi, everyone. I'm back! * Rabbit: It’s about time, what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Olive showed up. * Olive Doyle: And it’s a good thing that I met Zhane to help me to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. * Tigger: There she is. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for another adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for today. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Wanda: Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. * Wanda: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Olive Doyle: I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Alex, Tino, Twilight, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice: (VO) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: Hey, Guys! Wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (That was Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie that arrived) * Rabbit: Mia! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Mia! * Andrea:'' ''Hello everyone! * Tigger: And Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie too! * Timmy Turner: '''Wow, this is a really nice surprise, huh? * '''Rabbit: '''What are you 5 during here? * '''Piglet: '''And how did you find us in this world? * '''Stephanie: '''The Dimensional Portals, duh? * '''Emma: '''We were using it hundreds of times before you guys left our world! * '''Tigger: '''Oh yeah, the machine that Olivia and her robot Zebo built. * '''Andrea: it's great to see you guys once again after so long. * Ash Ketchum: '''Well it's great to see you girls again too, Andrea. * '''Pikachu: Pika. * Mimi Tachikawa: '''Who are they? * '''Timmy Turner: '''Kids, Zazu, we want you to meet our new good friends. Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie. * '''Tigger: '''They're the heroes of Heartlake City. * '''Tai Kamiya: '''So your girls are the heroes of Heartlake City that Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. * '''Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you girls. * Tai Kamiya: '''And self doplay cool one over there is Matt. * '''Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: '''And this is Joe. * '''Joe Kido: I shake hands. If you have me. * Stephanie: Uh... Okay? * Tai Kamiya: '''That's Mimi. * '''Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I can't believe that I meeting the Heroes of a City. * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer expert. * Izzy Izumi: Do you have Internet accents? * Tai Kamiya: And last without less, this little guy, is uh... * T.K Takaishi: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: '''And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. * '''Zazu: And I'm Zazu. A friend of Pooh and his friends. * Mia: Well it's great to meet all of you, Pooh told us so much about you guys. My name is Mia. * Andrea: I’m Andrea. * Emma: Emma is my name. * Olivia: I’m Olivia by the way. * Stephanie: And my name is Stephanie. * Matt Ishida: I bet you girls have known Pooh and his friends for months. * Olivia: Ture. * Emma: We helped them save the world once. * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash Ketchum: I think you and your friends should come with us, Mia. * Mia: Really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes. The rest of our friends will be thrilled to meet you! * Stephanie: Well what are we staying here for, let's get going! * Tigger: Say Timmy-Boy, will you do the honors of getting us to Simba and the others? * Timmy Turner: You got it, Tigger! Cosmo, Wanda? (Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and they off. Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to Dane) You guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have a special surprise for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Marty: I don't get it. It's not like that Pooh to be late. * Melman: Do you think something's wrong? * Rainbow Dash: Well I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Rainbow Dash? * Rainbow Dash: They’re bringing a new friend with them. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. * Eugene Krabs: Well, uh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * Tino Tonitini: Yeah, and maybe they bring Korra and her friends. * Twilight Sparkle: Tino, they might take longer as they say they would arrive here. * Doraemon: Twilight's right Tino, I don't know if they can make it here or not. * Tino Tonitini: '''You guys are might be right. * '''Tommy Oliver: So where are they now? * Alex: Hey, they are coming now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai, and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry were little late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our today's great journey with you guys. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. * Carver Descartes: So what kept you all so long? * Timmy Turner: We have some new friends we like you guys to meet. * Tino Tonitini: Hey you're not Korra! * Tish Katsufrakis: Tino, there's no need to shout. * Mia: Hey it's fine, don't worry about it. * Winnie the Pooh: Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tommy, Tino, SpongeBob, Alex, Twilight, everyone. We like you all to meet our new friends. Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie. * Mia: Well it's finally great you all, Pooh told us so much about you. * Marty: REALLY? * Mia: Really. My name is Mia. * Andrea: I’m Andrea. * Emma: Emma is my name. * Olivia: I’m Olivia by the way. * Stephanie: And my name is Stephanie. * Sora (KH): I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Timon: Nice to meet you, girls. I’m Timon! * Pumba: '''Pumba! * '''Simba: My name is Simba. * Nala: And my name is Nala. * Tommy Oliver: Oh.. Um I’m Tommy and this is Kimberly and um this my friend Billy. * Rocky DeSantos: '''I’m Rocky. * '''Aisha Campbell: '''I'm Aisha. * '''Adam Park: Adam. * Alex: I'm Alex, the Alex. And this is Marty, Gloria and Melman. * Skipper: Mia's Hand The name's Skipper. I run this outfit. That there is Kowalski, he's the brains of our operation. Say something smart, Kowalski. * Kowalski: awestruck at Emma for no reason Uhhh... * Skipper: '''See? He's working on a whole 'nother level. And Rico, he's our demolition expert. He destroyed that chair for the sheer fun of it. No reason at all. And then there's Private. He's... he's sort of our, you know, secretary/mascot. * '''Stephanie: Wow! You are Cut and cuddly! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, I don't believe we've met. My name is SpongeBob, and this is my associate Patrick. * Patrick Star: Hi. * Squidward Tentacles: Well I’m Squidward. * Sandy Cheeks: I’m Sandy. * Eugene Krabs: Hello, I’m Mr. Krabs. And I like money. * Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. * Spike (MLP): I'm Spike. * Tino Tonitini: '''I'm Tino and these are my friends: Lor, Carver and Tish. * '''Noby: Hi, I'm Noby. * Sue: Hello, my name is Sue. * Big G: And I'm Big G. This guy here is Sneech. * Sneech: Yeah, nice to meet you. * Doraemon: Oh yeah, and I'm Doraemon. * Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, but you can you called me Star short. * Marco Diaz: And I'm Marco. * Princess Nella: I'm Princess Nella, and this Garrett, Trinket and Clod. * Trinket: Charmed. * Littlefoot: I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. * Ducky: Hi, Mia. * Littlefoot: And this is Spike. * Spike: uh! * Ducky: Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. * Littlefoot: This is Pertie. * Petrie: Me of a flyer, see? (Than Persie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! * Littlefoot: This is Chomper and Ruby. * Chomper: Hilla! * Ruby: Hello, Mia, hello! * Littlefoot: This is Guido. * Guido: Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! * Littlefoot: And this is Cera. * Cera: (to Mia) You not from their home, are you? * Mia: Well our home is in Heartlake City, but we like to get together to meeting new friends like you. * Littlefoot: Oh and this is my grandparents. * Grandpa Longneck: Nice to meet you, Mia. * Grandma Longneck: Pleasure to meet you girls. * Emma: Well nice to meet you all too. * SpongeBob SquarePants: So your girls are the heroes of Heartlake City that Pooh told us about. I would have never known it. * Sue: It was really nice to meet you girls. * Mia: Same here. * Trinket: You got the style. * Skipper: You know, I like these ladies already. * Private: Me too, Skipper. * Kowalski: I think you're right, Skipper. * Rico: (yes in jibberish) * Riku: So anyway, are we all ready to go? * Kairi: Wait, are we forgetting someone? * Doraemon: Yeah, where's Genie? * Carver Descartes: Yeah, he should be here by now. * Timon: Carver's right, what's taking him so long? * Pumbaa: I don't know. Maybe he's delayed on something. * Big G: Delayed? By what? * Marco Diaz: No idea. * Stephanie: Pooh Hey Pooh, I don't wanna be unopposed, but who this Genie guy? You never told us about that person or something. * Winnie the Pooh: You’ll see. We just need to wait just a little bit longer for him to arrive. * Rainbow Dash: There! (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash along with Zazu scared. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) * Brock: Well, it's about time! (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) * Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience * Tigger: Genie! It's so good to see you! * Genie: Pains Watch out the sunburned! Ha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Sorry, am I late, though. * Piglet: Oh don't worry Genie, we so glad your here anyway. * Emma: So this the Genie that Pooh us about? * Tigger: '''Yep! Hoo-hoo! That’s him! * '''Genie: Say, who is this small mouse that looks like a girl with rages outfit? * Mia: Well my name is Mia. * Andrea: I’m Andrea. * Emma: Emma is my name. * Olivia: I’m Olivia by the way. * Stephanie: And my name is Stephanie. * Genie: Please to you meet you, girls, I'm... Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you." * Olivia: Wow, guess I'm gonna get going to get along with you really well. * Doraemon: I'm glad to see it that way, Olivia. * Ash Ketchum: It's good to have you four along, Genie. * Genie: Sure thing, Ash. Time to get the adventure going! * SpongeBob SquarePants: So what's the plan for this adventure today? * Noby: I don't know. * Ducky: I do not know either, I do not. * Clod: I've got it! * Garrett: What is it, buddy? * Clod: Let's go to Candy Land! * Timon: Hold, wait up! Just hold it! What is that? * Cosmo: Yeah, what this Candy Land you speak of? * Trinket: I have no idea. * Clod: I've been to Candy Land in my dreams. It's like a land of Candy like; chocolates, lollipops, and peppermint patties and stuff. * Pinkie Pie: Cakes! Marshmallows! And cookies! And FROSTING!! * Tino Tonitini: Take it easy, Pinkie. Don't get too hip for this. * Donald Duck: Tino's right, you are too hipper. * Kimberly Hart: Yeah just try not to get carried away about that. * Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah, sorry about that. * Star Butterfly: Well I don't see why not going to Candy Land. * Noby: I guess it wouldn't hurt. It could be fun. * Princess Nella: It'll be so cool! * Marco Diaz: Count us in! * Tai Kamiya: Us too! * Winnie the Pooh: Well it settle then, we're all going to Candy Land for today's Adventure. * Eeyore: Hey Sora? Aren’t the rest of your team be coming as well? * Sora (KH): Oh our team members Olie, Billy Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie, and Archimedes won’t be able to come to this adventure because of they're really busy today. So it’s only just me, Donald and Goofy. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah. And I told Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Minnie, Cyd and Shelby that me and Pluto are going join you guys on this adventure. Right, Pluto? * Pluto: Barks * Goofy: Let’s use the Gummie Ship that holds 500 people. * Winnie the Pooh: I couldn't agree more. Chuckles * Sora (KH): Well then, let's go to Candy Land! (So they on Gummie Ship and it set to blast off) * Donald Duck: Blast off! (And So Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tino, Tommy, Alex, SpongeBob, and Twilight are off to Candy Land) Welcome to Candy Land/The Adventure Begins (the film starts off with at Candy Land, as they sing the opening number A Sweet Adventure) :and Children voice ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, and how lovey you know it could be ::With great field of Candy and laugh and play, and rase to Gingerbread tree :voice ::Soon we will follow the rainbow road as it wides by the peppermint streams ::We will always remember the way it goes when it first came to life in our treats :voice ::Worlds of fun in Candy Land, we'll ran in hand and Hand :Voice ::Life is yummy in Candy Land, and we are all invited :and Children voice ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song :voice ::And where ever we're going we'll find our way. ::Come along, come along, come along. (We cut to Candy Castle, as villagers are getting ready this year's the Sweet Celebration) :Villagers ::They're is sweet celebration we just can't wait, hurry hurry there so must to do ::And we're all come together to celebrate, for the magic and a make own new :Voice and The Villagers ::Word's of fun waiting in Candy Land ::Come and run with the hand and hand ::Life is grand in Candy Land and you are all invited ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song ::And where ever we're going we'll find our way. :Come along, come along, come along. :and Children voice ::Clouds of children and hill of sides ::It's an endless children paradise :Voice and The Villagers ::Glorious of color to conduct our eyes, plus green purple yellow and blues ::And once we'll discover the big surprise, we can taste any color we chose :and Children voice ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song ::And where ever we're going we'll find our way. ::Come along, come along, come along. :and Children voice ::Join us for a sweet adventure, ::Join us for a sweet adventure, :All ::Join us for a sweet adventure... '' ::''Today! (Cut to Gingerbread Village, as Jib is getting things ready to leave on his own and traveling to Candy Castle) * Jib: Golly, I can't believe I'm really going to visit the Candy Castle, I hope it's not far. (Gasp) mother putting frosty on him Mom! You frosting me five times already! I'm going to be late! (Jib's brothers and sisters laughing at him) * Jib's Mother: I'm just wanna you look your best, Jib. After all, this is a really, really-- * Jib: Special day, yes I know. It's the Sweet Celebration. * Jib's Mother: '''Mmm, maybe you should wear a tie. make Jib's time out of Frosting and put it on him * '''Jib: Mom, it's getting late! * Jib's Mother: Hold still Jib, oh this is a big responsibility. You're talking our GingerBread Icing to the castle this year. * Jib: Are you sure the Licorice Icing? * Jib's Mother: Of course! put the Icing in Jib's book bag There's none better in all Candy Land, it's net, sweet and stick to about everything. Let me take a look at you. (Jib turns to his mother) * Jib: Well? * Jib's Mother: Oh, my brave gingerbread boy's first time away from home. Now, you'd remember what to do? * Jib: '''Take our gift of Icing to the Candy Castle, and placing it in the Sweet Circle by noon. Don't worry mom, I can do it! * '''Jib's Mother: (Sighs) I know you can, Jib. * Jib: gives her a hug goodbye You can count on me, mom! I have my backpack, my GingerBread Icing, and my map! * Jib's Mother: And Jib? stops If you ever get lost or don't know what to do? * Jib: Used my head? * Jib's Mother: Used your heart. * Jib: Love you, Mom! was saying "Goodbye to Jib," as they wave to him Stay on the road... Be on time... Bring the Icing... Got it! (Cut to Pooh and his friends, as they arrived Candy Land) * Piglet: My, isn't it lovely day here at Candy Land? * Rabbit: Well, when my ear wing-wag like this, it means it's gonna rain like cats and dogs. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother, I hope they bring their own Lunch. * Tigger: Whoo-Whoo! That ears of yours it's on the thrinces, buddy-boy. * Zazu: Ha! Not to worry, I've already checked the weather tonight and it's gonna clear all night long. * Timmy Turner: Hey, it's great that you and your friends come with us, Tino. * Tino Tonitini: It's no problem, Timmy. There always new adventures every day. * Lor McQuarrie: That's right, Tino. It's better than staying home all day long. * Carver Descartes: Or go to the pizza place every day. * Spongebob SquarePants: Yep, especially that Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private to come with us as well. * Marty: That's right, SpongeBob. It's always a good time for an adventure. * Ash Ketchum: It's also great that you and your friends to join us as well, Twilight. * Twilight Sparke: My pleasure, Ash. Me and my friends always like to go on a new adventure with you guys. * Applejack: It's too bad that my sister and her friends can't join us on this one. * Littlefoot: Speaking of them, where are they? * Spike the Dragon: Well, they are at Ponyville taking care of things while we’re gone. * Ducky: Probably trying to get cutie marks. Yep, yep, yep. * - * - * - (At the entrance of the castle) * Children: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? * Woman: Yes, of course can't you see the castle * Children: Yay! * Man: I wish I haven't sold my cart. * - The Heroes met Jib/??? Team Rocket's Report/??? (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. They're arrived here at Candy Land and heading to Candy Castle. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Pooh? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM, THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT POOH OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps Lord Licorice should know about this. * James: Hey, look. Twilight and her lackeys must be with Pooh and friends on a recent adventure. (They spotted the Twilight and their friends) * All three: Huh? (Than Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clowns immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the offers are) * Myotismon: They're back, my dear family. * Meowth: Hey, everyone. (Everyone was looking at Team Rocket, in anger) * Judge Doom: Well, well. Look who showed up. Team Doofus. * James: So, um... How's your day? * Jafar: You’re late!! * James: Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report… * Pete: It better be good news. * Maleficent: Are you sure that Pooh and his lackeys arrived at Candy Land yet? * Jessie: Yes they have, they've arrived at Candy Land as we speak. * James: And they're not alone. * Meowth: The twerps are with them. * Winterbolt: Oh, Excellent! * Negaduck: How interesting. * Megan: Hmm, very interesting. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Have they brought anyone else? * Meowth: Turns out Littlefoot and his friends, and Littlefoot’s Grandparents join along with them. * Hades: Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) * Jessie: Simba and his friends are there. (Jessie take her pokemon away) * Scar: '''Boy, me and the hyenas want revenge on them once more! * '''James: You'll be happy to know Plankton, that SpongeBob and his friends are also here. * Sheldon J. Plankton: '''SpongeBob? Excellent. * '''Jessie: And there also some boy and his friends who live in a Beach. * Maleficent: Did you hear that, Denzel? * Denzel Crocker: So, it sounds like that Tino Tonitini and his friends are joining along with them as well. * Badalf the Wicked Wizard: Yeah, you are right Denzel. * Megan: You mean that kid who has his own adventures with his lackeys? * Jafar: That's right Megan. They're the ones we told you about for months. * Dr. Feciliar: Laughs I hear, ya! * Maleficent: Who are else have joined them? * Meowth: Well, there are some other friends of theirs like; Sora and his lackeys, Tommy, Alex, Genie, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie, those Penguin. * Jessie: Even DigiDestined and their Digimon join them as well. * James: Twilight Sparkle and her lackeys arrived too. * Maleficent: What the... * Discord: '''What?! You mean that Purple pony and her friends are here? * '''Negaduck: Dan, again? * Jessie: Twilight and her friends are with them. * Rita Repulsa: AH NOT THOSE FOOLS AGAIN! AH! * Lord Zedd: We haven't see them since we helped Dessel 10 and the other diesels with taking over Dieselwork back at Sodor. That's when we first met that pony named Twilight Sparkle and her pony lackeys Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. .And that stupid dragon of her's named Spike! I never stop thinking about them for EVER SINCE! (He zapped them) * James: I guess you still remember that moment, haven't you? (He zapped them again) *'Dr. Faciliar:' I should've known that Princess Celestia would let Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie help them. *'Jessie:' What those Ponies are ever done to you guys now? *'Jafar:' Balf! The only thing I can remember when they help Pooh and his friends back at Dimmsdale to help Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda defeated us when Iago and I help Norm for freeing him form his lamp. And also the time when they also help them defeated us as well when me, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Bowser and his family were back in Wonderland. *'Megavolt:' They're the ones we told you about, Megan. * Megan: So, those are ponies named Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and the small talking dragon named Spike! * James: Yep, that's right. * Megan: I never heard of them. * The Joker: I thought we let Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator told you about them. * Bushroot: Yeah, do you remember we tell you that, Megan? * Megan: '''Uh, you and the other three never mention any of them to me at all! * '''Negaduck: You mean... You forgot to tell her about those little PONIES?!?! (Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator were talking at the same time) *'Scar:' It's been a while since we had faced those ponies back at Wonderland when helping Jafar's twin brother The Evil Wizard of Wonderland to have come to a ruler. *'Ed:' Don't remind us of that day. *'Shenzi:' Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. *'Banzai:' Pony. *'Shenzi:' Ooooh. ... Do it again. *'Banzai:' Pony. *'Shenzi:' Ooooh. *'Banzai:' Pony. Mufasa! Mufasa! *'Shenzi:' Oooh! It tingles me. *'Scar:' I'm surrounded by idiots. *'Vicky:' That's nothing! They pony twerps did interfere with my plans to taking over the world by changing the dietary history and make me their ruler. *'Head Pixie:' And those ponies did also interfere with our plans to take over Fairly World three times. *'Sanderson:' Yeah, tell me about H.P. *'Bronze Kneecap:' Nega Chin, do you still remember that those ponies interfere with one of your plans too? *'Nega Chin:' Why yes, Bronze! Those Ponies did destroy my plans for taking over 2 dimensions world twice! *'Ratigan:' And those Ponies did interfere with my plan with some help from that miserable second rate detective, Basil of Baker's Street! *'Dr. Facilier:' Every adventure those Ponies goes with Pooh or Tino, they always ruin it, like the time that Tino and his friends defeated me and Grizzle. But this time, they could be a new threat to our next plan. *'Goldar: '''By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie. These teens could be heroes of HeartLake City that they met Pooh months ago. * '''Maleficent: '''Heartlake City Heroes? * '''Jafar:' What?! * Lord Zedd: Those teens? (snarls) Why are those girls there for?! * Meowth: Maybe a reunion with them at Candy Land or something. * Lord Zedd: When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that those teens from another universe which they are heroes of a city called Heartlake City and those teens did help Pooh interfere with our last plan! * Pete: They did? So Bowser was telling the truth. * Jafar: Mmm, interesting. * Head Pixie: So, this is going to get interesting by the minute. * - * - * - * - *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' * Myotismon: That's right, they wouldn't stand in our way again for long. I like to teach Tai and his friends the same thing. * Maleficent: '''Indeed. Since both Ancient Minister and Bowser has sent us here with Lord Licorice, we must think of a way to capture Winnie the Pooh and his friends. * '''Meowth: Yeah, but how are going to do that? * - * - * - * - * Iago: Blah, blah, blah! Every time's the same thing! We Lose and they Win! What a bunch of dumb villains! * Jafar: Well, this time will be different, we're going to get revenge on them by Lord Licorice's plan. But we have to wait until they arrived into our clutches. (laughs evilly) * Winterbolt: The Plan. (Laughs) Oh, course, course! * Pete: And when the time we encounter them, we're gonna beat those fools of one... by... one! * Ratigan: Poor Tino and Pooh. Oh, they're in for a little surprise. (???????) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains * - * - * - * - * Jafar: Well now, I wonder if Bowser and Ancient Minister could make some good use with your new friends. * Misty: Oh no you won't! * Brock: We won't let you! and Brock throw their Pokéballs Go! * Cosmo: Yeah, not this time, you fools! Cosmo and Wanda turn their selfs into light savers and Timmy had them * Timmy Turner: Right. We're the heroes, who they are in the middle of visiting this wonderful kingdom and already defeated you guys a lot of times and we're do it again. Ending Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Remakes Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes